1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to semiconductor manufacturing or fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
In packaging process, the substrate manufacturing and the assembly manufacturing are separate. Current packaging in industry uses wire bonding or flip-chip (FC) technology for interconnection. Although wire bonding and FC technologies are popular, they do not provide adequate solutions for many packaging problems, such as multi-die stack.
The separate substrate and assembly manufacturing processes as used in current packaging technology may also have a number of disadvantages. First, the overall manufacturing costs and throughput may be high due to the wire bonding, molding, and other assembly tasks. Second, package parasitic inductance, resistance, and capacitance may be large, leading to performance degradation. Third, die interconnections may be long, causing high signal latency and therefore reducing the operating frequency.